Seal assemblies are generally used to seal a first machine part relative to a second machine part. The seal assemblies may include elastomeric/rubber components and seal rings. The seal rings and elastomeric components may be exposed to oil, mud, and/or water based substances. For example, seal assemblies applied in an endless track of a work machine may be exposed to oil/lubricant. Because of such exposure, the elastomeric components may absorb oil which may lead to accelerated aging/degradation of the elastomeric components, thereby shortening seal life. Further, some elastomeric components like silicone, may also “sweat” (i.e. release oil) causing reduced frictional forces to develop between adjoining components (for example, elastomeric components and seal rings), which may cause the elastomeric components to become displaced.
Additionally, during operation of the work machine on a ground surface, mud/earthen materials may cling to the track assembly and/or to components of the seal assemblies. The mud/earthen materials may forcibly enter into such seal assemblies and may displace the elastomeric components, causing gaps to develop, thereby causing oil leaks and subsequent failures. Moreover, due to the oil leakage the seal ring may be covered by oil. Hard abrasives from the mud earthen materials may stick/cling to the oil on the metal seal ring and may accelerate wear.
US 2015/0322272 (hereinafter referred to as “272”) discloses a method of forming a surface. The formed surface exhibits hydrophobic and oleophobic properties (i.e., repels oil and water based substances) for biofilm applications. The “272” reference, however, does not take into account the harsh and environmental conditions of the present disclosure.